Memories of a Broken Heart
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: My version of 'Hyde School Reunion'. Piper and Chris go on a little adventure instead of Piper calling Victor. Please Review. Rating for Character death. Results of Chemistry boredom. Please be nice.


Piper Halliwell finished putting all the crystals around the attic and then turned to her son. "Now, the crystals should keep them from finding you as long as you stay in this room."

"You sure?" Chris questioned doubtfully.

"Pretty sure."

"K, well you and Wyatt need to go to magic school. I'm gonna go get him." he stated, moving toward the door.

"Oh no, your not leaving this room. I need to help Paige summon Phoebe anyway."

"I'm part witch, remember? I can help Paige do that." he said starting to loose his patience.

"Your not leaving for your safety." she stated in her best mom voice, clearly telling him that what she said was final.

Chris shook his head with his arms crossed over his chest, almost as if he was trying to black her out, keep her away. Piper reached over and gripped his arms pulling them off of his chest. "Stop that." she snapped, "Stop shutting me out. I don't know what I did to you but you need to tell me so that I can make sure that it doesn't happen this time."

Chris just looked at anything but her and Piper suddenly had an overwhelming urge to hug him and she didn't know why. After a few minutes however, it over came her and she hugged him tight to her. A weird twirling sensation over came her and she gripped him harder to keep from falling. When it ended they were standing outside a cafe watching future Piper and future Phoebe having a conversation.

"It's actually pretty good. Nobody may notice." Future Piper commented laying the Bay Mirror newspaper down on the table and checking under the blanket where baby Chris was breastfeeding.

"It's not good. It's a guy. My readers are gonna read it and realise its not me." Phoebe commented.

The manager came over and stood next to Piper's seat. "Could you please take that somewhere else?" he commented indicating to Chris. "Customers are complaining."

Phoebe looked outraged. "It's called breastfeeding. It's a natural thing and you can't kick us out just because it makes a few people uncomfortable."

"Actually, I can." he commented pointing toward a sign in the window that read 'management reserves the right to not serve customers.'

"It's ok. I have to go anyway." Piper commented starting to stand up. Phoebe looked like she was gonna complain but Piper cut her off. "We're goin'."

They lurched again and appeared in the manor to see Leo and Wyatt come in. Wyatt continued to walk into the sunroom to play. Piper, Chris placed securely on her hip, came in soon after. Piper handed Leo the bag she was holding. "Where do you want me to put the party supplies?" he questioned.

"Just put them over there. I'm not even sure if we're going to need them."

"What? Why not?" he questioned. Piper just gave him a look and went to place Chris in his play pen before going over to sit on the couch behind the table where Wyatt stood playing with his toys. Paige came in soon after and sat down next to her.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"I'm meeting my new charge at P3."

"Oh." Piper commented looking up at Leo. "You better start calling all the party members and telling them its canceled. I don't think we should throw Chris a party when Phoebe's friend has just been murdered."

"What? No, you can't cancel Chris's party. Phoebe would not want you to do that." Paige commented, Leo nodding in agreement.

"Well look on the bright side. He's only one, he's not going to remember it."

"We will." Leo commented back.

"If it makes you feel better, he can have two parties next year."

Leo shook his head doubtfully as Paige said her goodbyes and orbed out.

Piper leaned forward to talk to Wyatt. "Mommy wants to teach you a new word. It's called denial." she commented smiling up at Leo who glared at her.

Piper gripped Chris's arm as they lurched again, landing in Wyatt's room. Three year old Wyatt and eighteen month old Chris sat in the floor. Wyatt was sitting showing Chris all his marbles that were scattered out across the floor. Both boys sat calmly as Piper and Chris heard a battle going on downstairs. Wyatt held a marble up to Chris. "Tris, blue." he told him holding the blue sphere up so Chris could see. Chris grinned and took the marble from his brother. Wyatt turned to pick up a green marble and Chris put the blue one in his mouth. Wyatt turned toward his brother and automatically orbed downstairs. "Mommy, Tris..."

"Wyatt get back upstairs, now." Piper told him as a fireball narrowly missed her arm.

Wyatt orbed away to an apartment. "Grampa!" he shouted. Victor came in from another room and lifted him up.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" he questioned, looking at his grandson worriedly.

"Tris, blue." he commented orbing back to his and Chris's bedroom where Chris sat trying to breathe.

Victor went over and lifted him up. "Wyatt, can you orb us to the hospital, please?" he requested. Wyatt took his hand and orbed away.

A few minutes later he orbed back in alone and the battle downstairs stopped soon after. Future Piper came up and into the nursery to check on the boys. She got worried not seeing Chris and bent down in front of where Wyatt sat playing with his marbles again. "Sweetie, where's your little brother?"

"Grampa took him to the hospital." he commented.

"Why?" Piper questioned, trying not to freak out and scare Wyatt.

"Tris ate the marble."

"Take me to the hospital please." she requested, gripping Wyatt's hand. He orbed them to the hospital and then Piper sent him to Phoebe's. She left the closet he had orbed them in and went out to the reception desk. "I'm looking for my son, Christopher Halliwell. My dad brought him in."

The receptionist pointed toward a hallway and Piper ran down it until she saw Victor sitting in a chair outside a closed door. "Dad, what happened?"

"Chris has a marble stuck in his windpipe." Victor said sighing and rubbing his hands over his face. "Theres some stuff you need to fill out." he said indicating to a clipboard in the seat next to him.

Piper nodded and sat down, picking up the clipboard and looking at it.

The viewers stood watching as Victor started pacing and Piper sat the clipboard back down and put her face in her hands. Past Piper turned to Chris, who was standing with his arms crossed, and frowned. "This still doesn't make any sense. Besides the birthday thing, I've not done anything wrong." she comments, confused.

"The birthday thing doesn't matter." he commented.

"Chris..." she stopped when she saw Phoebe and Paige come running down the hall.

"How is he?" Paige questioned.

Piper shrugged. "Where's Wyatt?"

"We left him with Henry." Phoebe answered.

"Umm... Paige could you finish this for me? I can't remember..." Piper questioned handing Paige the clipboard.

Paige took it and filled everything out and gave it to the receptionist. Piper leaned over to look at it. Every blank had been filled by Paige, including his birthday. "Oh." she said quietly. "Why did Paige have to..."

Chris cut her off. "You said it yourself, you couldn't remember."

Piper shut her eyes just as the doctor came down the hallway, baby Chris wrapped snuggly in a black asleep in her arms. Future Piper quickly jumped up from her seat and took him from her. "Thank you."

The doctor smiled and nodded before ruffling Chris's silky dark brown hair slightly as she turned to get to another patient.

Baby Chris shifted in Piper's arms and snuggled up to her, gripping her shirt tightly in his fist. Piper held him close as she signed the discharge papers and they all headed toward a closet to orb home. Paige orbed Piper and Chris to the manor then orbed everyone else home and by the time Wyatt orbed back Chris was sitting up in his play pen.

Chris had to stabilize Piper as they lurched again. When they finally stopped they saw a six year old Chris chasing a little girl, about three years old, through the house. Wyatt orbed in and grabbed the girl around the waist. "Stop it you two. They'll be here in a few minutes and we gotta pretend we're asleep."

Chris nodded and took the girl from Wyatt. "Come on Melly. Lets go get our pajamas on." Chris and Melinda disappeared upstairs. Wyatt orbed up after he made sure nothing was out of place. Chris put Melinda to bed and ducked back in the room when he saw Piper and a man coming upstairs. He waited for them to go into Piper's room to run into his.

Piper wrapped her arm around Chris just as they lurched and landed in the manor to see Chris, Mel, and Wyatt come in the door. They dropped their backpacks off next to the door. Wyatt went upstairs, Melinda went into the living room to watch tv, and Chris went to the kitchen. Past Piper following quickly behind him. She had to keep from running into him however when he stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Future Piper standing in the kitchen. "Hey, peanut." she commented, destracted as she turning toward the stove and adding seasonings to the stuff she was cooking.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, suspiciously.

"I live here." she commented, smirking. "What's wrong?" she questioned turning to see him glaring at her.

"Your never here alone... ever. Wheres the guy of the day?" he questioned crossing his arms over his chest. Piper started to comment but Melinda came running in at that moment and put Chris as a shield between her and the guy that came in behind her. "Nevermind." Chris commented angrilly as he avoided touching the guy on his way out of the kitchen and into the foyer. He grabbed his jacket and Mel's and put his on as he handed hers to her.

"Where are we going?" the eight year old asked after she put on her jacket.

"To get something to eat." he informed her.

"Where? We don't got any money." she asked as she gripped his hand.

"We're gonna go see grandpa first. He'll take us somewhere." the eleven year old said optomistically for his sisters sake.

"What about Wyatt?"

"He won't come. You know he won't. He'll be fine up in his room." he reassured her as he orbed them away.

"How could I... Why would I... Thats just..." Piper stuttered, turning towards Chris who just stood looking as if it was nothing.

"Thats just how you were." he commented quietly. This time when they were taken to a new vision they were used to the lurching sensation and he didnt have to grip onto her. She however felt like she needed to hold him so she wrapped her arms around her son and kissed his cheek as she ran her fingers through his hair slightly.

Piper looked around the room and admired the many birthday decorations. There were banners reading 'Happy 14th Birthday Chris!' and balloons and the dining room table was covered with food. Phoebe and Paige were standing by the table talking, two men that Piper guessed were their husbands not far, and kids running around the house, including Melinda. Wyatt was standing in the doorway to the kitchen talking to Victor, and Chris was sitting on the stairs watching everybody have fun. Chris rolled his eyes as Piper came down the stairs with a different man and ruffled his hair as she passed. Paige whispered something to her son and he ran over and gripped Chris's hand. "Come on Chris. Come play with us."

"OK, Henry, I'm comin'." he commented smiling at the six year old slightly as he stood up and followed him into the room where the other kids were. A few seconds later, a demon shimmered in behind Chris and threw him across the room into a wall. Future Piper quickly ran in and blew him up. Two more shimmered in behind her, quickly followed by more shimmering in by Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe and Paige's husbands quickly got the younger kids out of the living room and hid them down in the basement, sending Wyatt down there to watch them. Victor and Paige's husband, which Piper had learned to be named Henry, were helping against the demons the best they could. Phoebe's husband was trying to pry Chris awake so he could send him down to the basement with the others. Paige had sent Piper's 'friend' home shortly after they had come back down the stairs. Chris finally came to just as a demon came up behind Piper while she was distracted by another demon. "MOM!" he shouted, startling Piper so that she turned around just as the demon plunged his athame deep into her abdomen.

After the demon slowly wedged the athame out of Piper he smirked and shimmered out, quickly followed by his friends. Paige and Chris both tried together to heal Piper but nothing would happen. Phoebe ran to get Wyatt as Chris tried doing CPR on Piper, getting blood all over the floor and himself. Phoebe came running back a few seconds later. "Wyatt's not here. Melinda says he orbed out just after we sent him down there." she commented. Coop closed his eyes as he gripped Chris's shoulders and pulled him away and shaking his head as Chris looked at him. Chris already knew that Piper was gone. He ran a bloody, shaking hand through his hair, causing Piper's blood to scatter in dropplets down his face and onto his shirt, just before the viewers lurched again and landed back in their own time.

Piper gasped for air as she tried to shake the sight of her son covered in her blood out of her mind. She turned toward Chris, who was standing, hands in his pockets, staring at the floor. She pulled him into a tight hug and thats when he finally didn't tense at her touch and actually hugged her back. Piper shook her head frantically, planting kisses on his cheek and in his air. "I won't let that happen. I won't be that way. You won't be raised in that enviromen. I sware." Chris just nodding slightly, hoping that he could believe her. "I love you, peanut." she whispered in his ear just as she heard a crash downstairs, signaling that Paige had summoned Phoebe.

"I love you so much, mom." he whispered back, causing her to hold him tighter.

She gently pulled away and smiled at him. "Ok, you stay here, I'm gonna go check on Wyatt. I'll be right back." she commented before heading out the door after he nodded confirming that he would stay.

Chris just walked over to the Book of Shadows and smiled slightly as he flipped through it, trying to find a way to get the scabber demons off his tail.


End file.
